The Last son of Highland
by Slayzer
Summary: Chapter 3Lucian is the son of King Jowy of Highland. Along with the help of his sister Pilika and his friends Alice and Hugo he fights to regain his homeland form Duran. Now, an evil puppeteer has placed Chris Lightfellow in their path. It’s fire and ice
1. Default Chapter

I'm back new and improved!

First in what I hope to be a series but who can say. Most of the charters are owned by Konami. Original fan charters abound and many where inspired by other games and movies (but I do so only out of homage)

Reviews and Criticism are always welcome. (Pleas no Mary/Gary Sue stuff about the first chapter, wait till I develop them more.)

-Last son of Highland-

Three travelers from Higheast where heading to the Grasslands by way of the Caleria Mountain Pass. That in itself was not unusual, but the travelers and their purpose was.

The traveler bringing up the rear of the group was a pretty young woman about twenty three years of age. She was dressed in a pink qui-pong dress and was cute in a tomboy kind of way, with short cut almond brown hair. Panting and hunched over as she walked, clearly exhausted from their long trek.

"Bro… (pant) … Hey bro… …(huff) … damn it, stop ignoring me!"

The second traveler turned and smiled in diction of her friend. She was the oldest of the travelers at age twenty eight and perhaps the oddest. Wearing a no-frills dark blue karate gi, Her face was pretty even without makeup and her long blond hair was simply done straight back. Not that she cared about looking good, the white blind folded that protected her useless eyes was testament to that.

"Pilika, you know as well as do I that Lucian will only respond when you call him by name. It's also more respectful."

"Alice, why are you talking his side in all this? Besides I always called him 'Little Brother' when we were kids."

Lucian the only male of the group, was also the leader and youngest at sixteen years old. Dressed in a fine unbuttoned white coat with a blue undershirt, black pants, black boots and a well made hand-and-half sword that hung low off his hip. His face, which had a soft and feminine look, was slightly marred by a small scar under his right eye. Lucian's long, dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but a few dark strands of hair still perpetually hung over his forehead.

"That was a long time ago Pilika and I've told you a thousand times to call me Lucian."

"I don't care! Even if you become King or Lord God of the universe you'll still be my litter brother."

"I'm not going to be dragged into this argument again, what did you want to say earlier."

"Earlier… …? Oh yes, I think we should take a break."

"Again! We just had one in Caleria. If we keep stopping we'll never reach the Karaya village."

Alice stepped in to play mediator as she usually did. "Karaya isn't going anywhere. So a few minutes of rest wont hurt."

Alice was always the tie-braking vote with him and his older sister. "Ok … … but just a short one."

The three then stopped to rest in a wide open space in of the Mountain Pass. Pilika relaxed on a large boulder, Lucian checked his maps and Alice sat cross-legged in mediation.

'God, Lucian been so hard to get along with on this trip…' Pilika thought to herself. '…but I guess I can understand why. If he doesn't find what he's looking for in Karaya then he'll be devastated. I hope this is just a wild goose chase, then we can all go home to Aunt Jillia and be a family again.'

Alice suddenly jumped up and yelled. "Look out Pilika!" Alice was blind form the day she was born, but she had an incredible awareness of the world around her many times that of normal people. So when Alice says something wrong, something is wrong.

Pilika dove forward into a roll just as a large clay fist smashed the spot where she was. It turns out the boulder she was resting on was actually clay golem.

Lucian was there in a heart beat sword drawn and looking forward to a good fight. Pilika screwed the two parts of her brass tipped, pink quarter staff together and took a fighting stances. Alice rose to her feet and prepared for battle.

The three humans spread out and circled the golem. Each waiting for an opportune moment to strike, but Lucian believes you have to make your own opportunities.

Attacking form the monsters left Lucian hit the golem with a quick succession of cuts and slashes. The golem took an awkward swing at Lucian with it's giant right hand, but Lucian easily dodged the blow. Alice struck next with a powerful right handed punch, so strong was her punch that it broke off parts the golems clay body. She fallowed that up with an equally powerful left and finished with a double open hand strike that it left a large crack in the monsters upper body. Pilika swept the golems stubby lags with her staff and sent the monster tumbling backwards to the ground.

"Wahoo! The bigger they are the harder the fall!" Pilika cheered.

The golem was not finished yet and using it's powerful right arm lunched itself into the air and land behind Pilika. The impacted of the landing cased her to lose her balances and that's when the golem hit her dead on with it's right arm. Pilika was thrown back and skidded to a stop twelve yards away.

Alice was right beside Pilika in a second casting a Healing Wind spell. Seeing it's chance the golem march forwarded to the two women. The monster suddenly roared in pain and turned around. Lucian had attacked the golem when it's back was turned and he now had it's full attention.

"You hurt my sister…" Lucian's sword turned red and then bust into flame. "… that was a mistake."

Taking his sword in both hands Lucian slashed the golem across it's stomach, then cut upward and finished with some powerful chop and thrust combos from his sword. This all happened within a few short seconds.

Lucian smiled, his face a twisted mask of sadistic joy. Still the golem tried to raise it's right arm to crush this little human who caused it so much pain. Lucian returned his sword to it's scabbard and brushed some stray hairs out of his face.

"Stupid monster, don't you know I've already killed you."

With those words the golem's right arm fell clean off it's body, it dropped dead a heartbeat later.

Lucian breathed a sigh of relief. 'Well that was relaxing.' "Hey Pilika you ok?"

To his surprise Pilika and Alice were no longer there, but by the treasure chest the golem was guarding.

"Hey Alice look it's a ninja uniform!"

"I call it!"

"Hey don't worry there's two of them…"

"Now Pilika you wouldn't try and tack advantage of a blind woman would you?"

"What makes you think I'd try something underhand like that."

"but you did that one time three months ago… … I'm still mad at you for that."

"Ha ha… … your still sore about that little thing." 'god she can hold a grudge.'

"What's this thing I'm holding?"

"Oh… that's some B medicine."

"Well you can never have to many healing items."

"Hey you two!" Pilika and Alice turned to Lucian who was looking on with a bit of a pout. "Save some stuff for me!"

"Sure thing Bro, here you can have these leather gloves."

"Gee thanks." he said with little enthusiasm.

Pilika turned back to her treasure and lifted a vase out of the chest "I bet this vase will fetch a nice price once we get it apprised."

=====

After spending the night in the Duck clan village, the three traveled on to the Karaya village. As they approached the village gate Beecham and four Karaya fighters ran to meet them.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Beecham asked.

"My name is Lucian Blight prince of Highland. This is my sister Pilika and our long time friend Alice. I respectfully request a meeting with the honorable chief Lucia."

Beecham looked Lucian over. "You do look like the last Highland prince that visited us. I'll let you in the village but Lucia is very busy so you will have to wait."

"Thank you. Come on Pilika, Alice."

The afternoon pasted slowly and Lucian still had not had an audience with Lucia. Pilika and Alice went to get a room at the Karaya inn, as it looked like they may be here for the night.

Lucian was going to stretch his lags and have a look around. The picturesque village had a very welcome feel to it. The whole town was clean, children ran around laughing, the smell of Karaya herbs used in cooking wisped thru the air. Karaya people where so close to each other, the chiefs hut was no more grand then the huts of the others.

'Everyone here is so close. This place is nothing like Harmonia where your value is a rank you get from birth. How is it that these people are called barbarians when there so much more civil then most countries of the world? This places makes me homesick for Kyaro, Highland and my family. It's been what… … two years now.' Lucian smiled sadly at the thought of home.

As he walked by the stables Lucian heard a sound not normal associated with horses of any kind.

"KUUUEEEE!"

Curiosity got the better of Lucian as he walked into the stable and much to his surprise found a fully grown gryphon. Lucian's first instinct was to go for his sword but it appeared as if the gryphon was just enjoying a meal. Lucian couldn't help but be awestruck by the unique and majestic beast.

"Fubar is pretty amazing isn't he."

Lucian turned to see a Karaya boy about his own age walk in. He was a few inches shorter the Lucian but was more muscular. His skin was a few shads litter for Karaya, his hair was both soil black and light blond and his eyes where a beautiful pools of torques.

"So this is the Flame Champions gryphon I've heard so much about."

"Yes he is. Forgive me for asking this but what are you doing in Karaya?"

"Right now I'm waiting for an audience with chief Lucia."

"Well technically I'm the chief now but if you want to speck with my mother I can arrange it."

Lucian blinked a few times and this new information was digested "That must mean your Hugo the Flame Champion."

"What are you surprised by who I am?"

"No… … I knew the flame champion was about my age, but I thought you'd be… … … well taller."

Hugo smiled oddly. "Is that so… anyway how about I take you to see Lucia."

'I hate it when people say they thought I'd be taller.'

"Thank you Sir Hugo."

"Just Hugo will be fine."

With Hugo's help Lucian got to speak with Lucia much sooner then if he continued waiting. A few words with his mother and Hugo had gotten Lucian an audience. The Karaya house was very open and cool. The floor had carpets with deep earth tones and all the personal stuff was placed along the walls.

Hugo sat to his mothers right and Lucian sat across from her on a small wooden bench. Hugo was quite as Lucia looked over Lucian's face.

"So you're the son of Jillia and Jowy Blight. You have your fathers face but I think you got your mothers skin and hair."

"So I've been told many times. I have come before you chief Lucia about the packed you made with my father so many years ago. I must ask you a question and in the name of the oath you swore to my family I demeaned an honest answer."

"I shale answer any question you ask truthfully."

"Fore many years now Highland has been under the rule of Duran Nation and I hope to one day free her from Duran's control…"

Lucia interrupted him. "Sorry Lord Lucian but, I will not send Karaya fighters to help you start a war."

"You misunderstand Chief Lucia, Highlands freedom must be won by her own willing people. However to get the people behind me I need the one item that will get everyone to unite behind me. So Lucia I must know, do you know where the True Beast Rune is hidden?"

Dead silences filled to room and heavy seconds pasted like hours. Lucia was deep in thought, but could feel Lucian's eyes on her.

"No… … I don't know anything about the Beast Rune, all I know is it was lost when L'renouille fell."

"I see… … Thank you for your time Chief Lucia." With that Lucian got up and left. Once Hugo was sure Lucian was unable to hear he turned to his mother.

"Why did you lie to Lucian?"

"I did no such thing Hugo."

"I know you better then you think mom, and I know that you didn't tell Lucian everything you know, your keeping secretes."

"It's complicated Hugo and one day soon you'll understand but not now."

=====

Dusk had now settled over the village as Lucian practiced his sword play. No matter where he was Lucian was always find time to practice. It was one of the few constants in his life. Just as Lucian went through the movements of a sword strike he saw Hugo walking up to him.

"Do you always train like this at night?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah most of the day I'm to busy to get any practice in."

"Lucian I'm sorry, you came all the way form Higheast and all for nothing."

"It's all right, life is full of disappointments however…" Lucian then pointed the tip of his sword at Hugo, a smile playing on his lips. "… If I could have a duel with the Flame Champion my trip would not have been in vain."

Hugo draw his knife and took a ready stances, returning Lucian's smile with one of his own. "I was waiting for you to challenge me to a duel."

Lucian attacked first with awesome speed that was pushing Hugo back at a jogging pace. Even on the defense Hugo easily blocked everyone of Lucian's blows. In a split second Hugo took to the offences and Lucian was being pushed back twice as fast as Hugo was. It was a struggle just to block Hugo's knife alone and even then Hugo got in some cuts, but to do so while running backwards took all Lucian's skill.

Needing to put more distances between them Lucian jumped backwards and the moment his feet touched the ground he did a back flip into a handstand then pushed off again and then landed in a crouch. The impressive acts of aerobics had put two yards of space between the opponents.

Still Lucian was sweating and breathing hard. Hugo was still calm and cool. Lucian raised to his full height and smiled ruefully at Hugo.

"It's nice of you to hold back and make me feel like I'm holding my own against you; but if you don't fight me with all you have then I'm going to leave disappointed."

"I just wanted to make this last a bit longer. I feel bad if you lost to soon, but if that's the way you want it."

Hugo charged forward and Lucian slashed where he was sure Hugo was. To Lucian's surprise his sword it nothing but air, no knife and no Hugo. A flash of motion in the air got Lucian's attention, Hugo was in the air three feet above Lucian. It was poetry in motion as Hugo came down like a bird of pray about to pick off a mouse. Lucian knew that there was no hope to block as Hugo literally put his whole being into a one downward slash.

Lucian saw stars, no literally he was on his back looking at the night sky and saw stars. This was a bit odd as he could have swear nightfall was still an hour or so way. After several failed attempts at getting to his feet Hugo helped him up.

"Wha… … what happened?"

"You lost."

"I could guess that but how did you win. I saw that jump attack and then it went black."

"Oh well after the first attack I hit you eight more times before you fell to the ground."

Hugo then helped Lucian limp back to Lucia's hut. Lucian tried to protest, saying Pilika would worry if he wasn't back at the inn soon. Hugo told him that Pilika and Alice already know where he is and not to worry. Hugo lead Lucian to a some spare bedding they had for visitors right next to Hugo's bedding.

"I didn't think I'd lose to you so fast…"

"Well someday I'll tell you about the time I dueled Yuber in Chisaya Clan village, all twelve seconds of it. … … … … Hey Lucian? "

"What?"

"Are you still going to fight the Dunan nation without the Beast Rune."

"Yes, I am the Highland prince so some of the die hard supporters will fight for me on that alone. Who knows, if we can win a big battle or two maybe more people might join in."

"Wont Harmonia send you help?"

"They be more then happy to help me, but when I win they just make me a figurehead and rule Highland from behind the scenes. No this has to be done me and thought who truly want help. Be honest Hugo, do you think you could have united the Grasslands and Zexen without the True Fire Rune?"

"Truthfully, I don't know but it would have been much harder. So that's why you want the Beast Rune, to give the people some reason to believe in you. What do you personally get out of freeing Highland?"

"My father, I want to prove that my father Jowy was not the evil king people think he was but that he was a good man. Anyway I'm getting sleepy, goodnight Hugo."

"Sleep well Lucian… …"

Unknown to Hugo and Lucian the thin walls had allowed Lucia to hear every word they said. It had moved the normally stoic woman to tears. 'Lord Jowy forgive me but I must disobey the last order you gave me.'

=====

Lucian slept through the morning and into the afternoon, something he's never done because Pilika would wake him up with a cold bucked of water if it was past nine. Chief Lucia entered later and handed Lucian a big platter of Karaya food.

"Eat up you'll need your strength if you're to tame the Beast Rune."

"What?"

"I swore to Jowy that no one would find the Beast Rune ever again, but after hearing you and Hugo talk last night I think that Jowy would approve. We leave in an hour so be ready."

-End Part One-

I hope to get as many SoD as I can. So if there anyone form the other games you like to see make a come back send me a line, or if you have any ideas/suggestions/couples you'd like to see. I have can take this damn thing anywhere so don't be shy.

New faces.

Lucian Maroux Blight VI.

Weapon: (fathers sword… I know it has a name but I've forgotten it. If you know please tell me or I'll make a name up)

Runes: left-hand: Flame Strike (that god awful flaming sword move of Luca)

The only Son of Jowy and Jillia Blight. Prince of Highland. Leader of the Royal Highland Liberation Army. Looks every much like his father Jowy. (fact just unbutton the coat and add black hair and there you go)

Loves Highland and has a deep respecter for Dunan but hates Harmonia with passion. He's lived in Kyaro for five years away form his mother who still lives in Harmonia. For the past two years he's been training and searching all of Dunan for the True Beast Rune. Trains using the sword technique of his uncle Luca Blight and his uncles Flame Striker Rune (he's limited to using it once a day.)

Pilika

Weapon: Flower Staff (other)

Rune: Water rune

Jowy's adopted daughter and Lucian's big sister. Finds herself at odds with Lucian as she just wants to go home to Kyaro and be a family again. Thinks of herself more as a surrogate mother then a sister and will do anything to keep Lucian safe.

Alice.

Weapon: Blind Striker. (Claw type)

Rune: Wind Rune

Met Lucian and Pilika in her home town of Kyaro and they became fast friends. Hopes to one day find her lost brother. (more on her later)

On a personal note my long hiatus was due to a death in my family that hit me really hard last September.


	2. Taming True Beast Rune

Suikoden and all it's places and character are owned by Konami.

First I'd like to thank all who reviewed.

Canelle. I always remember Pilika as being very energetic form early in Suikoden 2 before she went into shock. So it's that happy and energetic image of her that I'm working from but she will have more serious scenes later on.

Suikodenfan. Thank you for not hitting the back button. I usually don't read a whole fanfic if it has a bad opening. So thank you for giving me a more then fair chance and reading it all. I'll try to make it rest flow better and be as good form start to finish.

Patroklos. Well I'm done with 'Blood, Pain and Forgiveness' but I'm still a big Chris/Hugo fan so I'm planning to work that in later. Fact is I think I'll have Chris pop in the next chapter.

Karana Belle. Thank You very much for your review. I was worried that people would go all Mary Sue crazed. I feel that's the knee jerk reaction when someone makes a fan character. I'm sorry for the typos but I try my best to get rid of them.

A quick note before I get started. When you see text _Italic _that's Lucian's thoughts when he's having flashbacks. When the text is _ITALIC AND CAPITAL _that's the Beast Rune talking.

-Tenzan Planes sixteen years ago-

"The fires of L'renouille almost look beautiful, don't they Lucia?"

"Lord Jowy…"

A sixteen year old Lucia looked on as Jowy Blight watched his kingdom and his dreams being consumed by fire and then crumbling into dust. It was just too painful to watch and not do anything.

"It's not over Jowy, your still alive and I'll fight to the death for you! You could go live the Grasslands and…"

"Don't you mean I could go and live with you?"

Lucia winced when Jowy said that, was the thought of running away with her so much worse then dieing. Did Jowy care so little about her? She was about to say something when Jowy handed Lucia a sealed black box.

"If this where to stay in Highland I doubt this land would ever know peace, so I'm trusting you to hide it for me. Hide it somewhere unknown to the rest of the world. I'd do it myself, but I have to go and keep a promise I made with an old friend."

Jowy looked towards the Tenzan pass, the place where his journey started and where Riou would end it and his life.

"No, let me stand by your side till the end!"

"I know that If I don't order you to go home, you'll just throw your life away here…" Jowy put his arms around Lucia in a tender hug. " … … and that would make me very sad."

Tears slide down Lucia's face despite all her will trying to stop them. She swore never to cry again after her father died, and defiantly not to appear week in front of a man.

"After my task is done I will join you in death my Lord… …"

"No, you'll find a better reason to live."

"How could I? It was not out of loyalty alone that I served you."

"I know Lucia, I know."

Jowy kissed Lucia ever so softly on the lips before letting her go. As Jowy turned to leave he said the last thing that Lucia would ever hear him say.

"I should die, not for losing this war or for the people I've killed but because the ones I hurt the most are the ones I love with all my heart."

-Grasslands Present Day-

"So that black box held the True Beast Rune?" Pilika asked after listening to Lucia's story.

"… … Yes that's how it happened. I hided the Beast Rune in a place that the Karaya Clan considers to be unholy." (Lucia did leave out the part with the hugging and kissing, but that was nothing they needed to know about)

Lucian could see why the Karayas thought this place was cursed. There was just barren gray earth with dead rotting trees as far as the eye could see. There was not a blade of green grass, animal or even monster to be seen anywhere. This was definitely an evil place. The lack of landscape and life didn't seem to bother Lucia and Hugo nor did it worry Pilika or Alice. Perhaps it was being so close to the Beast Rune that made Lucian apprehensive.

'Get a hold of yourself! Your not going to runaway after all this time you spent looking are you?' Lucian scolded himself for such cowardly thoughts.

Hugo taped Lucian on his shoulder and Lucian almost jumped right out of his skin.

"You nervous Lucian?"

"No, what would give you that idea?" Lucian answered in an very poor attempt at lying.

"It's just that I remember the long seconds of waiting for Chris and Geddoe to arrive in the Flame Champion's hideaway. Spirits, I can still feel my heart race just thinking about it."

"You where anxious?"

"Anxious, I was terrified! When I stood up infornt of Chris and Geddoe to be the successor of the True Fire Rune was more nerve wrecking then the fight with the Rune itself."

"Cut the chatter you two… … we've made it." Lucia called out to Hugo and Lucian.

Three large and jagged rocks leaned against each other to form the entrance of a cave. The wind blowing through the entrance made a low howling nose. Looking at it you'd think the darkness of the cave was threatening to spill out and devourer the world. Pilika shuttered at the sight of it.

"I'm not looking forward to going in there…"

"You wont have to, I'm going in alone."

Pilika and Alice looked at Lucian as if he was crazy, well technically Pilika was the only one 'looking' but Alice was shocked as well.

"You can't be serious! I'm not letting my only little brother go off and fight some True Rune incarnation all alone."

"This is just something I have to do on my own, end of debate."

Alice folded her arms and coldly said. "So all these years we where just unnecessary baggage to you."

Lucian could feel the veiled pain through Alice's icy words and that hurt him deeply.

'How could you two ever be a burden to me? We've all been friends for years, but this is not a fight I can take risk having you by my side. If I lose to the Beast Rune and die then I'll have no regrets about any of it but if one or both of you die then it be to painful bear even if I won.'

That is what Lucian was thinking and wanted to say but what came out was this.

"I don't need to explain myself or my actions to anyone, least of all you two."

Lucian then grabbed a torch and a water skin. Then just as he was about to enter the cave he took what may well be his last looked at Pilika, Alice and the outside world.

==============================

'Lucian you moron! You just couldn't say that you were worried about your sister and Alice. No you had to yell back at the two people who've always been on your side.'

Why did Lucian's guilt have to nag at him now of all times. The battle he's been training for his whole life is at the end of this cave and all he can do is make himself feel like a complete jerk.

Seeing nothing to vent his anger on Lucian pressed on at a faster pace. Had Lucian not been rushing, or had his mind not been so preoccupied maybe he would have noticed that the cave made an abrupt and steep decline. However, because Lucian was not paying attention, he lost his footing and tumbled down into the darkness.

As soon as Lucian felt himself fall he drooped his torch and covered his head with his hands for protection. He tumbled down into the darkness for about a minute with his body hitting the hard rocky ground every second. He finally hit the bottom with a loud thump.

When Lucian had hit bottom his whole body was curled up in a ball. Slowly he began to get up to check if any bones where broken. Thankfully that was not the case and the worst damage he suffered was a lot of bruising. The only really bad thing that happened was the torch, is sole sources of light, had gone out.

Bruised, alone and now left in the dark Lucian remember the words of his teacher in Kyaro.

'Even if everything around you falls into chaos you can over come any obstacle as long as you keep your mind calm and clear.'

Lucian choose to ignore his teachers good advise. "Damn it all to hell, I'd bet a million potch this never happened to Tir McDohl!"

=====================================

Having voiced his anger to an unhearing world and with no reply forth coming, Lucian decided to calm down. Sitting down in a meditation pose Alice had taught him. He regulated his breathing and waited till a solution presented itself. Lucian didn't have to wait long.

A flash of light suddenly got his Lucian's attention. It was another torch falling down the decline and it landed right at Lucian's feet. He quickly grabbed the torch and thought that the world had finely gave him a break. Then his rational mind set in and the only way a torch would fall in here was if someone was caring it. Then the sound of a that person tumbling down reached Lucian's ears and just as he turned to move that person plowed right into him.

"Whoa, good thing I hit something soft." Said a very familiar voice form atop Lucian's torso.

"Get off… … can't… breath."

"Sorry Lucian."

That was when Lucian recognized the person's voice.

"Hugo, what are you doing here?" Lucian asked as Hugo pulled him to his feet.

"I came to help you. I know my fight with the true Fire Rune would have been much harder without Geddoe's True Lighting Rune."

"Ok then, why are you here helping me? We only just met yesterday and your running off to help someone you barely know." Lucian asked a bit skeptical of Hugo's appearance.

Hugo picked up his torch form the floor and in the fire's light his face appeared both somber and thoughtful.

"It's about Lulu, my best friend who was killed just before my eyes. After that I've never had a friend who was my own age. Then you came to the village I just thought, well it's really silly of me to say this, but even thought we just met I thought that we could be friends. So I'm not going to sit around while you go off and get yourself killed. Remember I did beat you in a duel so I know you need my help like it or not."

"Hugo... … … Thank you for being here."

"Alright then, the sooner we get this True Rune the sooner we can go throw a victory party!"

============================================

After an hour or so of slow progress the two finally made it to the end of the cave. A huge circular camber carved out of the cavern rock that was illuminated by magic blue flames. Yet that was all there was, no Rune incarnation, no alter, no seal or anything. It was just a huge empty space.

"so Hugo, what happens now?"

"I don't know, it was the flame champion's wife Sana who broke the seal on the True Fire Rune."

Lucian though hard trying to remember everything he'd heard about the True Beast Rune. Then an idea came to him, so he drew his sword and cut his left palm.

"Lucian!" Hugo exclaimed shocked by Lucian's sudden act of self-mutilation

"I think I've got it Hugo, Leon Silverberg had to cut himself to brake the seal on the True Beast Rune. The key to the seal is blood, at least I hope so or I'm risking infection for nothing."

Just as the first few splashes of crimson blood hit the ground the entire room started to shine in blue and silver light. A low menacing howl echoed off the walls. A giant two headed wolf with a large rune floating above it started to appear. In a few seconds but the Beast Rune went from ghost like to flesh and blood, yet something was wrong. The Rune Beast looked more like a staved and abused dog then the king of all beast. It's ribs where visible to the eye and it's fur was matted and unclean. Hugo and Lucian readied their weapons all the same. Injured or not it was one of the Twenty-Seven True Runes and they could not afford to take it lightly.

The Beast Rune growled low as if it where ready to attack.

"_BLOOD… … WE KNOW THIS BLOOD!"_

The Beast Rune was speaking right into the minds of Lucian and Hugo. It's voice was deep, low and there was the scenes that two voices were speaking at the same time. Both pairs of the beast Rune's eye's where locked on Lucian.

"_YOU ARE THE KIN OF THAT ACCURSED MAN WHO SEALED US AWAY IN THIS PERUGATIOY! I SHOULD EAT YOU WHOLE FOR THAT ALONE."_

Lucian calmly walked up too the Beast Rune and put his sword at his side in a disarming manner.

"That may well be, but I am the man who has just freed you from that purgatory and I need your power."

__

"WE ARE THE KING OF ALL BEAST, NOT SOME DOG TO BE TRAINED. THOU WE MAY NOT LOOK IT, A WOLF IS AT IT'S MOST DANGEROUS WHEN CORNERED AND WOUNDED."

"Ok, then we can fight but you'll lose. With Hugo backing me up I'm confident we can take you down. However on the off chance you win it's not like you can just walk out the door, but maybe you'll get lucky and Holy Harmonia will find you. Now that your unsealed your aura is like beckon to those seeking True Runes."

" ARE YOU TRYING TO SWAY US WITH YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN REASON? ONLY ACTIONS CAN CONVINCES US TO CHANG ARE MINDS."

"Fine then, if I can't reason with you then test me and see if I'm worthy of your power. If I am you will lend me your strength. If I'm not then you can have every drop of blood in my body."

The True Beast Rune though about Lucian's offer for only a few seconds.

__

"AGREED."

A flash of blinding white light filled the caver blinding Hugo and Lucian for a second. When the light faded Hugo found himself alone in the cave, Lucian and the Beast Rune had disappeared.

===================================

__

Where am I?

"So that's what you, with your little knowledge of life, have decided."

"Yes Mother, This is how I want to live my life."

A ten year old Lucian stood looking up at his mother Jillia. Her hand where clenched in anger and her knuckles had turned white.

The older Lucian then realized what was happening, he was watching his most important memories play out before him. This was the day he told his mother that he and Pilika where leaving Harmonia for Higheast, with or without her consent.

Jillia in a fit of anger slapped her only son across his faces. It took Jillia a second later to notices the blood on her hand. The diamond in her wedding ring had torn the skin just below Lucian's right eye. Jillia Instantly dropped to her knees and hugged her son as she fight back tears.

"I'm sorry… … … … I'm so sorry but I lost everyone I loved to Highland. If I lost you I don't think I could bear this life anymore."

__

I'm sorry to, it was selfish to leave as I did but I would rather die then live my life in shame of who I am.

The image shifted to a young Lucian and Pilika walking into Kyaro. The two enrolled in the town dojo. The same dojo that his father and Riou had trained in. They where taken in by the new owner of the dojo, a young man named Ko and his sister Ellie. Ko was a huge fan of Riou and had moved to his idol's home town to revive the fighting techniques of Riou and his grandfather Genkaku.

The memories of the long days and hard nights that Pilika and Lucian worked and lived there passed in an instant. Stopping briefly on the day he met Alice.

A younger version of Alice limped down the streets of Kyaro. She scraped the ground ahead of herself with a stick so as not to fall over anything. Unfortunately it didn't seem to help her that much as she feel to the cobble stone streets for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Are you Ok?" The thirteen year old Lucian asked Alice as he and Master Ko where running some errands and saw Alice fall flat on her face.

"Shut up! I don't need or want your pity!" the young woman shouted back.

Ko then knelt down next to Alice and then helped her to her feel.

"You shouldn't mistake empathy for pity. If you need help we'll be happy to assist you in any way."

"… … … I'm searching for my brother. We used to live here but moved to Toran after the war. He said he was going back to help in the uprising but I have not heard form him after that."

"Well I don't think you'll find him by your self, If your bother fought for Highland then I'll help you find him." Lucian said.

Alice then ran her fingers over Lucian's face and she felt something very familiar about his face.

"Jowy?!"  
  
"No my name's Lucian ,but Jowy was my father. Did you know him?"

"Yes, when I was younger he and Riuo would come over and play with me. I guess I can trust you if your Jowy's kid."

__

Alice you made it all the way form Toran to Kyaro by yourself. I never told you how much that impressed me. Still to this day you continue to impress me.

The years in Kyaro passed quickly as Lucian spent almost ever waking moment either training with Ko or studying with his teacher Klaus Windamier. It suddenly became clear to Lucian that how much love there was and how happy he was with all of them. Then two years ago he left that loving home with his sister and Alice to go on what many would call an impossible search for the True Beast rune.

In retrospect it was also a good learning experience as well. In the course of the two years Lucian had trained under the knights of Matilda and the Kobolds of Two River. Took a semester at Greenhill academy and spent a summer in a traveling theater group. Dunan had just as much influence on the Highland Princes as his homeland had.

The flashes of memories didn't stop there but went right up the yesterday when he met Hugo.

__

Hugo I'm glad that I met you and that you followed me to fight the Beast Rune. Form the first time I saw you I just knew… … … that we would be good friends.

============================================

A white flash of light filled the room once again as Lucian and the Beast Rune appeared right before Hugo. Just has Hugo was about to say something to Lucian, the Beast Rune roared so loudly that the whole cavern shook.

"WE HAVE LOOKED INTO YOUR HEART AND HAVE MADE OUR DECISION, WE WILL GIVE YOU OUR POWER YOUNG PRINCES. HOWEVER SHOULD YOU FAIL TO SHOULDER THE BURDEN OF OUR POWER, THEN A DARKNESS WILL CONSUME YOUR VERY SOUL. NOW LET'S US GO AND WATCH THIS WORLD UNFOLD TOGETHER."

The Best Rune the broke apart into a thousand points of shining light and reformed itself on Lucian's right hand. Lucian looked at the Beast rune on his hand and could not really believe that it was there, that after two years of fruitless searching that the True Rune was his.

As Lucian turned to say something to Hugo, his vision blurred and he lost his balances then fell to the floor. He could just barely hear Hugo call out his name as the world faded to black.

==============================================

"Lucian… … … wake up Lucian"

Slowly Lucian opened his eyes, but instead of the real world he found himself in a dream like place with all the starts of heaven spinning around him in a void. He was standing on something that was not ground but it was as if part of the void became solid. The only thing that gave Lucian a point of references was the beautiful woman standing before him at arm's length.

She was dressed in a fine pale blue robe with gold trim. The woman's face was flawless and ethereal. Long dark black that went right down to her feet. Her voice was soft and had the eternal patient quality of a loving mother.

"I am Leknaat, the one who hears the words of the stars and weaves them into prophesy. Lucian, your attaining of the True Beast Rune is proof of the 108 stars of destiny joining together again."

Lucian just stared on, he did know a little about Leknaat the Seer of Toran and the 108 stars of destiny. Yet to be right in front of the woman who guided Tir McDohl and Riou Genkaku on their paths was something he never could prepare himself for.

Leknaat put her hand on Lucian's chin and tilled his head up to look her in the face. He could feel the blood rushing to his face and was afraid that his heart would jump right out of his chest it was betting so fast. The fact that this woman could get such a rise out of him with barely touching him was a bit unnerving.

"Lucian, listen to me well. This path you have chosen will be full of hardships. You may fall and feel as if you should walk away but you must not. Lastly burn this into your soul, as my apprentice Luc, had forgotten this and paid with his life. Fate is not unchangeable and even at his most powerless a man's existents never without meaning. Do you understand what I'm saying to you Lucian?"

All Lucian could do was nod his head. This was all so surreal and dream like that he could not put his thoughts into words.

"Good…"

======================================

Lucian awoke with a start and It took him a minute or two to figure out that he was in Hugo's home back in Karaya. Lucian looked at his right hand and traced the blue two head wolf of the Beast Rune with is left index finger.

'Why do I feel as if time is running against me.'

End of part two.

Well that's good and done with. As of late my best friend has me hocked on "Ratchet and Clank" and with Front Mission 4 coming out later next week I'll have even less time to write. Still I'll keep at it and who knows I may get an idea on what the hell the Beast Rune is used for.


	3. Gleaming White Herald of Death

After four rewrites I have this chapter just the way I like it. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway here we go again.

Suikoden is owned by Konami but the fan character in it are mine.

Don't forget reviews are like drops of water to us lost in the wasteland of Fanfiction.

Suikodenfan. Sorry no Tir Mcdole yet but if have any Suikoden characters you'd like to see again just say so and I'll see if I can't work them in.

Karana Belle. You guest it, Alice is the blind girl in Kyaro. If you go back late in the game she's gone. It's not official Konami but you could guess who her brother (an official suikoden character) is.

Last Son of Highland

Part three

Gleaming White Herald of Death

Pilika yawned and stretched her arms out as she greeted the morning. Her brown bobbed hair was a little disheveled as she rolled out of the fur bedding. It had been two weeks scenes Lucian had attained the True Beast Rune and the party from Highland had yet to move on. As Pilika brushed her hair she noticed that Lucian'sbedding was empty as it was unusual for him to be up before her.

'Lucian must be out with Hugo again.' Pilika thought as a bit of sadness seeped into her heart. 'I don't think I've seen bro that happy in years and yet I feel that this time of paces will soon end.'

Ounces Pilika was done freshen up she pulled open the woven flap that separated her sleeping area from he mane room of the Karayan hut they where staying at. Alice sat a on the of small benches in the center and was quietly sipping some tea.

"Good morning!" Pilika greeted her friend happily.

A soft groan noise was Alice's only replay. Mornings where never easy for the women with hyper actives seines of hearing and smell. So as you can imagine Alice was not a morning person. After a hot Karayan breakfast the two were visited by Chief Lucia.

"Have you two seen my son today?"

Alice's mode had improved with some food. "I believe he and Lucian left for a sunrise ride thru the grasslands."

Lucia smiled softly as that is what she would have guessed Hugo would have been up to. After the war Hugo had changed, it wasn't obvious to other but as his mother Lucia saw the changes all to clearly. Maybe it was Lulu's death, the war or the true rune but Hugo never smiled like he use to when Lulu was alive. When Lucian came to Karaya Lucia felt as if part of her son had come back.

"Excuses me Lucia but may I ask you something?" Pilika said as she offered the Karayan chief a set.

"Sure but depending on what is asked I may not be able to give you an aware."

"Alright. Given Hugo's age it would stand that you meet his father during the during war right?"

"Sorry but that's one of the things I don't talk about. A women needs her secrets and that's something I don't even tell my son. I guess you don't have any secrets of your own Pilika or you would have Known not to ask a single mother that."

"Hey don't talk down to me like I'm a kid. I have plenty of secrets you know!"

"Sure you do but wetting the bed doesn't count." Lucia teased.

Pilika looked downcast at the floor as tears were about to overrun her eyes.

"I wish Lucian would have failed. Now he's going to go and fight a war with Duran. He'll use his sword and True Rune to kill people. He could died, my brother could die. God, please don't take anymore family away form me, not after Mom and Dad, not after Uncial Jowye. Please god just don't take my little brother away form me."

After that the tears could not be held back and Pilika wept. She felt like she could cry herself to death if not for Lucia's arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"So then what are you going to do Pilika?"

"I will fight so Lucian doesn't have to. I will stand by him no matter who or what we face. I'm not a little kid anymore and will not just stand by and see another loved one pass thru this world. I will be the one to welcome my brother home with love no matter what happens. Do you think Lucian will hate me if he knew what a coward I am?"

"I think even the most courage warriors would be prod to have any small part of your bravery. To be honest with yourself and others and still be there for the ones you love even thru such uncrity is worthy of the great heroes."

As Lucia said that, Pilika wished so hard that she could be like Lucia. It was a hard truth but Pilika could never comfort and Lucian like this. After today Pilika would never cry about or wish that she and Lucian could go back to the way thing where. Tears would not keep Lucian safe, it would have to be her straight and she would be strong for him.

Hugo and Lucian returned form their morning ride thru the grasslands just before lunch. Just like every day for the past two weeks Lucian his sister and Alice would dine at the chief's hut. The meal was of spiced Karayan meat on skewers and wild rice. As good as the food and company was Lucian had something on his mind.

"I've made up my mind; after we finish eating we leave for Higheast."

Hugo was visibly disappointed but he was prepared for this, after all Lucian was clear on his goal to reestablish the Highland Kingdom. Still the sting of it was deep and it pained Lucian as well to leave such a good friend so soon.

Alice put down her half eaten food and bowed to Lucian.

"Lord Lucian. I shall go and pack everything so that we may leave immediately."

With that she quickly left to prepare for their departure. Alice's quick change left Lucia quite surprised.

"What's with her?"

Pilika answered in between mouth fulls of food.

"Alice is just nerves to free her brother. He's been imprisoned by the regional Higheast government."

"What sis says is true; Many of my people in Higheast and Harmonian are suffering under oppression. I own it to them too make a fast return."

Lucian said before spending the rest of the meal in silences.

When they finished eating Lucian found Alice with their gear waiting for them a bit less then patient. irrational clearly marked her face as she taped her foot waiting for Hugo and Lucian to finish there goodbyes. Alice knew she was being rude but all she could think about was her big brother.

'Just wait for me brother, I'll be there soon. I want you to see with your own eyes how strong I've become. Strong enough so that you don't have to worry about me.'

"The first thing I'll do after freeing Highland is rush you up to L'renouille and we'll have a real party."

Lucian said as he shook hands with Hugo.

"Is that an official invitation from the Prince of Highland to the chief of Karaya?"

"No, that is a promise between friends. Goodbye Hugo."

"Goodbye Lucian and good luck."

"Luck hell, I got skill."

With that the royal highland liberation army left the Karayan Village. Hugo strode by watching their backs start to disappear over the horizon as a small tear slipped past eye.

'Why can't this get easier? After saying goodbye to everyone at Budehuc castle I thought I'd be over tearful farewells.'

A swift smack to the back of the head broke Hugo away form his thoughts.

"What the hell?" Hugo tuned to face his attach and was surprised to see his mother holding a fully packed traveling bag.

"Well are you going to cry there or will you be a man and go after them?"

"Mom… … are you sure about this?"

Lucia closed her eyes shrugged knowingly.

"You're a man now and you don't need my permission on how to live your life. As your mother I just want you to be happy and if that means fighting off in some distant land so be it. However this is hard for me as the chief to… … huh?"

Lucia had only closed her eyes for a few moments but Hugo had already grabbed the traveling bag and was sprinting toward Lucian. Fact if Hugo didn't slow down he would over tack the Highland travelers in no time.

"That son of mine was never much of lectures."

Beecham, Lucia's right hand man, walked up to her and asked.

"Are you really sure about this Lucia? Hugo knows little of Duran and Higheast and we have no way of helping him if he gets into trouble."

"It's all right, there are something's in the world Hugo has to find out himself, things I just couldn't tell him about. Like his father."

After a brief but happy reunion with Hugo the royal highland libations army, pulse one new member, marched of towered the Kuput Forest. Little did they know that a greet evil waits for them in the forest and it waits with powerful allies.

Chris Lightfellow could feel the anxiety flowing of the Zexen Knights that accepted her. Like most Zexen Knights they grew up in Vinay del Zexay and were very much children of the city. It was natural that they be put on edge in the thick and untamed Kuput Forest. This was also a bad place from a tactical view, Knights were near unbeatable on the open plans with room to move around but in the dens forest they lost much of that advantage. Still this was, according to there guest, the best place for and ambush.

Trying to ignore the fact that she and her noble knights were hiding in the wood ready to attack someone like bandits; Chris reread her order from the Zexen Council's. Cutting out the long self-important posturing and overly long wording the order read like this.

'Chris Lightfellow, while supported by two units of Zexen Knights, will help apprehend the Higheast rebel Lucian Blight. It is believed that Lucian is in Grassland territory now and he should be detained as he departs for Duran and bout to Viany del Zexay by any means. Caption Lightfellow will have command of the knights in battle but will be well advised to head the words and opinions of the accompany Duran ambassador.'

The ambassador, an odd young man named Shiro, had set up a hammock and was lazy enjoying a peach. There was something about him that Chris didn't like. Had she voiced these misgivings aloud they would only have been rebuked as women's intuition.

Shiro was a young with a light orange tan dressed in a white Chinese pattered vest and light charcoal gray split hakama pants. His white hair was about ear length and worn down in spikes. His face was almost too soft for a man but he had dark eyes with black rings under them. His odd look was finished with a black sash tied around his waist, black fingerless gloves, sliver necklaces and sliver rings that hung from his ears. What really gave Chris the creeps about Shiro was all the scars he had on his left arm, they looked to her as if they where selfinflicted.

"Hey Louis, would you like a peach? There best when there sweet." Shiro said as he threw a peach underhanded to Louis; who barely got it as he had time to drop his wheat stone and sword.

"Oh ahh, thank you ambassador Shiro." Louis said as he bit down into the fruit sending some stray juice running down his face.

"No need of such formalities, just call me Shiro." All the while Shiro keep his dark eyes totally focused on the young Zexen Knight.

It was a look Chris knew well, that barely held back lustful look that she often got from men. It greatly disturbed her how innocent and unaware Louis was of Shiro's desires.

"Mr. Shiro!" Chris said walking over to the Duran ambassador; her calm aprons braking a little.

"Huh, that's ambassador Shiro to you; Ms Lightfellow." he replied lazily as he sat up in his hammock.

Chris leaned in close to Shiro so that only to two of them could hear.

"I believe you have taken an unhealthy interested in my young charge and I say this for your benefit. If I see you touch, look and even think about Louis in any sexual way; I will have you beaten and then jailed. Am I clear 'ambassador' Shiro?"

"Let my ask you something; is that title of Sliver Maiden an accurate one?"

Chris blushed as she was being questioned about her sex life in a round about way.

"Yes it is but I don't see what that has to do with anything!" It was true that Chris had never been intimate with anyone. Being a female knight had put some unspoken rules on her; Sex was most surely near the top of that list.

"Well then let me say this from my experiences. Love is love and sex is sex, the two rarely have to go together. More over, in a dark room, a warm body is a warm body and a hole just the same as any other. So what dose it matter the gender of someone you take under the sheets with you? Besides you don't know if Louis would be so angst my advances. I'm willing to bet that cute young knight is as sweet as that peach I was eating."

Shiro then made a lewd show of licking the excise peach juices form his fingers. Chris realized that Percival had been a harmless flirt but Shiro was a disgusting pile of raw garbage.

Chris then turned on her feet and was about to give to order to move out and head back to Brass Castle.

'Orders be damned I'm not spend another second in that pervert's company or let poor Louis be toyed with.'

"Lady Chris, he's here! the Higheast rebel Lucian is heading up the forest path!"

Shiro hoped off his hammock and smiled knowingly at Chris.

"My, my what forutiste timing the young exiled prince has!"

Chris felt the weight of warring disobeyed of doing her duty and her wish to get away from Shiro. She came to the disstione to do both, captor the rebel and take him to Vil del Zexey as order and then she never have to see Shiro again.

"Zexen Knights, form ranks!"

That was the only command Chris need to give as the well trained knights knew where to stand and if the time came what to do. Only Louis stayed back as his order from Chris were to stay with Shiro. Chris had gave that order thinking it would keep Louis out of any heavy fighting but now knowing what kind of man Shiro was she deeply regretted it.

"Are you going to keep me safe Louis?" Shiro asked Louis while walking over to him.

"Don't worry Shiro. On my honor as a Knight of Zexen I will see that no harm comes to you."

"Oh, my brave knight in shining armor." Shiro then moved closer to the blushing Louis, possibly for protection.

Any other thoughts about her orders or Shiro's sexual habits faded form Chris's mind. She saw someone she knew every well traveling with Lucian. Form the day when she razed his village and killed his friend Lulu a part of her heart would say something to her. Now that was all she could hear repeating in her ears.

'He's coming here to kill me.'

Sweat started to bead on Chris's forehead as Hugo came closer into view. Chris found her hand already on her sword's hilt without even thinking about it.

'Hugo is coming here to kill me.'

For a brief moment that thought left Chris cold as ice but she had been thru to many battles to let fear control her. Quickly she steeled her nerves and griped her sword so tight that her hand hurt.

'If Hugo came here to kill me then just let him try! I will not fall so easy!'

As Lucian and his party came closer to the Zexen knights Hugo found himself unable to hear the words from Lucian and Pilika; The Sliver Maiden was the only thing he could think of.

"Why don't you listen to reason Lucian? Alice sense them long before they came into view and we could have avoided them all together!"

"Don't be so nerves Sis. We don't nothing to the Zexens so they have no reason to fight us."

"I'm worried that you'll give then a reason. I swear you are always looking for trouble."

"I'm sure you know by now that I don't go looking for trouble, I am trouble. So anyone around me should take care. You hear that Hugo?"

Hugo did not even look in Lucian's way for his mind was consumed with a replaying memory. His home on fire and Lulu's fresh spilled blood on Hugo's hands. The pitiful sallow grave he spent all night digging with his bare hands for friend and the vow he mode that day.

'Chris Lightfellow, I'm going to kill you!'

"Hey Hugo what's wrong, you got all deathly quite."

"That women up there is the Sliver Maiden, the person who stole the life of my dear friend."

Lucian looked at the beautiful women with hair that shined like her armor and the most powerful purple eye he had ever seen. Like everyone who had heard about Chris light fellow Lucian had formed an image of her in his mind without seeing her in person. Lucian had a imagined someone very different.

"That's the Sliver Maiden!"

"Yeah, what were you expect?" Hugo asked looking quizzically at Lucian

"True fully I was expected some sort of freak of nature; like a giant 8 foot Amazon with in gray hair. You know, like an ogre or something."

"I can under stand you thought I'd be taller but how did you come up with that impression of Chris?"

"Well I gusted she have to be big and strong to be a great knight and she'd be hellishly ugly to still be a virgin."

"Don't let Chris's delicate face fool you. There are few swordsmen in this world who can mach her in combat, your lucky that I'm one of them. And the impression I have of her from the war was that she just so cold that no man can get close to her."

"You two shouldn't say such things and I'm sure she can hear you."

Pilika said a bit to late to stop them.

Hugo and Lucian wore twin smiles as they answered at the same time.

"We know that."

The other knights where shocked to hear such things said about there caption so freely, after all they at lest waited till she was gone to talk about her. Chris however knew that they were just trying to get her angry and she would not let any of their comments affected her.

'When did my sex life become a topic for public debate! So I was raised with my fathers old morals on love and marriage big deal! For god sakes chastity is the highest virtue for a women; don't men understand that anymore? It's not like there are no men in the world good eniffe for me. Hell if Percival would have stopped playing and got series about me or if Borus just pulled up the courage to say how he felt then maybe; Who am I kidding? With this Rune the chances of me living happily ever after are zero. I really don't need love at all, I have my duty and pride as a Zexen Knight to fill my life. I guess I could get a cat, I'm not horribly fond of them. Then again I'm away so much at Brass Castle how could I take care of it, poor thing would probably die form neglect.'

"Lady Chris is something wrong, you looked somewhat melancholy?" The Knight next to her asked; snapping Chris out of her downward spiral.

"No, I'm fine thank you. (ahem) Lucian Blight, by the authority of the Zexen consul I have been given the take of bringing you to Vily del Zexay by any means necessary."

"What dose the Zexen consult want with me?" Lucian said as he steeped forward.

"We have been asked by the Duran Republic to apprehended you."

"Don't you mean Tinto?"

"No I said Duran. What have you done in Titnto?"

"Well that's a bit of story…"

Lucian was not willing to elaborate farther on that issue. Alice how ever was willing to explained the Duran problem.

"Excuse me, Lady Lightfellow I'm positive that your Duran warrant is false."

"Are you and your companies here not trying to overthrow the regional government of Higheast?"

"Yes but the leaders of Duran know this."

"Hence the warrant."

"What I mean to say is they know and don't care. Lord Lucian had traveled these past two years with full support of the Duran government."

"I have?"

"sigh, Yes Lucian, you have. Why do you been so well received we're ever you went in Duran? It was because they knew you were coming. It was all thanks to Sir Klaus's instructions and his meeting with the Duran Governors."

"Then the training under the Matilda Knight's."

"Lords Camus and Miklotov knew all about you and where happy to train you."

"My Classes in Greenhill."

"Why do you think your tutor was lady Teresa herself?"

"The time I serpent is Southwindow…"

"Freed and Yoshino Yamamoto were disappoint that you couldn't meet there daughter Sanae but hope you enjoyed their hospitably. Really you never thought that any of that it was odd? Anyone who seen your father the can easily see your resemble him."

"I've never seen my father and yet I live in his shadow."

Chris nodded understand how it was to be so blessed and yet burden with a grate father. Still something wasn't adding up.

"Why would Duran help someone who wants to take away part of it's territory?"

"I can't say but I think it's that they, like me, believe in Lucian and know that he is a truly good man."

"Then you can explain that to the Zexen Council when I bring you to them."

"Sorry but we are in a rush and can not be waylaid."

"Yet I can't let you pass by."

Alice was about to say something but she was silenced by Lucian. When he drew his sword.

"I'm going to clarify this for you, we are leaving this forest either on of two ways. With your consent or striding over your rotting corpse. So shut up and get out of my way you stupid Zexen sow or we'll crush you all like maggots!"

Pilika was mortified by what her brother was saying.

"What the hell do you call that?"

"Diplomacy." he answered simply.

"How was that diplomatic?"

"I gave her a chance to leave here with here head still on her shoulders. I call that being more then fair."

Chris was not the lest bit amused.

"Fool, battles are won and lost on the filed with armies. With only four people you can't even hope to beat us, let alone 'crush us like maggots' as you so boosted."

Alice took her fighting stances, her calm and cool manger playing wonderfully next to Lucian's barely concealed hate.

"Numbers, you think you can defeat us with mere numbers? You should know that we are going to make war with the Duran Republic, who's armies out number us thousands of times over. Know that I am blind but I shale light the way for Lord Lucian on this path and as long as I hold breath he will never fight alone; that was the vowed I made to him. I can not see your knights but I can hear them very well and they sound like leafs shaking in front of a storm."

Pilika snapped the three parts of her flower staff together in one smooth movement and walked up next to Alice.

"We're finally going home and nothing in this world will stop us not after coming so far and working so hard. So consider yourself warned. Runaway now or feel the power of the Genkaku School Secret Technique; The Golden Bird Holy Flower Dragon Tooth Glory Punch!"

Pilika punched the air as she called out her super move and a few of the Zexen Knights fell over backwards. Nothing happened but the force of Pilika's cry was eniffe to scare a few of the more junior knights.

Lucian looked from his sister, to Alice and finally to his new friend Hugo.

"Anything you want to say to them Hugo."

"Yeah, just one thing…"

The Knights had been so captive by Alice's and Pilika's statements of support that they had failed to see the red magical enrages swirling around Hugo. Chris opened her mouth to shout out and order but it was to late.

"… Explosion!" With that the spell was cast and the knights infront of Chris were engulfed in a ball of fire.

Chris reamed out of the spell's effete rang but still the light and smoke was blinding. She could just barely make out a shape running thru the raising smoke, instinct took over and she drew her sword. That second saved her life as the form running out of was Hugo with his blade ready and it was thrust for blood.

That second of instinct had given Chris barely enough time to parry Hugo's first blow. Still the force of the opening attach had push Chris a little off balances, a small thing that was deadly when fighting Hugo. She started to move back and was fully aware of distance she was putting between her and her knights. However in extreme close range combat was when Hugo was at his best.

Chris took to the offences with a powerful downward slash form her right, which Hugo easily dodged but Chris masterfully tuned her wrist and changed the direction of her sword to a horizontal cut. The cut was just a faint as she lunged forward a half steep with a thrust that would have split Hugo's head open. As it was, Hugo was to quick for it and only lost a few of his blond hairs to Chris's razor sharp blade.

The Chris's excellent counter was enough to force Hugo back on off the attack. Hugo had to back off and rethink his plane of attack and Chris took a guard stances rather that push for an attack. In that brief encounter they weren't trying to go for any killing blows but rather test each other for weakness. Now Hugo would be more careful when dueling Chris and if there on thing more dangerous the Hugo in a rage was Hugo when he's being careful.

This was a fight for all times that would live in legend. The Flame Champion vises the Sliver Maiden, Hugo's inhuman speed against Chris's refined technique. Blood cold vendetta angst hard won pride there was no quarter asked and none was given. Odd as it was the two very defiant people had the very same thought.

'How is it your my enemy and not my friend? Did it have come to this? What could I have done to stop this. Who am I doing this for?… '

Hugo flexed his arms as his right arm tensed with his blade in had and thought.

'Why is it that-'

Chris changed the grip on her sword her mind in rhythm with Hugo's as she contuse the thought.

'-when ever we meet-'

'-we end up fighting?-'

'-Please Goddess/Spirits tell me-'

Hugo and Chris charged at each other.

'-is it fate-'

'-or is it destiny that-'

Hugo crouched low to strike at Chris as she brought her sword up high to cut him down.

'-I Must Kill This Person!'

Unknown to the world at that moment the two each shed one tear. They where tears for each other and themselves and yet they were soon washed away in sweat and blood.

As the smoke cleared around the singed Zexen knights one saw that his caption was already engaged in combated with the barbarian. Turing quickly he called for some of his fellows to help and took off to help his caption. As he ran toward Lady Chris he heard foot steep running up behind him. To bad he didn't notes that the foot steeps lacked the metallic sound of his fellow knights. The first clue the Zexen Knight got that something was wrong was Lucian's sword smashing against his back.

Lucian smiled wolfishly at the knight he had just knocked down and calmly steep over him.

"Man don't they teach you guys anything? I thought, 'Don't turn your back on your appoint' was day one stuff for knight school."

Three more knights came rushing to help their fellow up to his feet. Now Lucian found himself alone against a total of four Zexen knights. Which was exactly as he planed it to be. Alice had warned them about the knights up ahead long before they came into view and so Lucian had made a plan.

The only real threat the knights had was Chris Lightfellow so taking her out was primary. First Hugo would attack with a wide area fire spell to break up the knight's formation. Using that momentum Hugo and Lucian would rush forward; Hugo would attack Chris and Lucian would stop any other Zexen Knight trying to interfere. Alice and Pilika would stay behind and attach the right and left flanks of enemy respectively; to keep the Zexen's from turning around and attacking Hugo and Lucian with all their numbers. It was risky but if Hugo could kill Chris quickly they have no trouble mopping up the rest of the knights and be on there way. (After robbing them of any useful items and Potch.)

"You'll pay for that you damn cur!"

"Pay for what, blindsiding you or the shamelessly bad pun?"

"Both!" The quartet of Knights answered.

Lucian leveled his blade at the knights.

"Fine but don't forget that I'm your opponent."

"Don't be so argent! We have you out numbered four to one."

"Let me see if I can even thou odds a little."

Lucian smiled before charging at the Zexen knight on the left end. Lucian came at him strong with blazing fast cuts the Zexen was frantically parrying. Then in the midst of this rapped fire attack Lucian stopped and shrugged at his enemy. So surprise by the sudden action that the knight lashed out with a sloppily cut that allowed Lucian to easily brake his guard. Lucian bashed the pommel of his sword against the Knights head and followed that up with a side kick again to the head.

The first Knight was now out of it and Lucian could hear a second one come at him from behind. Lucian crouched down to avoid the Knight's attack slash. Lucian then lunged forward from that low stands and easily pierced the Knights' side with a thrust and give is sword a quarter turn before pulling it out. In a few seconds Lucian had beaten half the knights he was fighting.

"Now it's only two against one. My just odd just keep getting better."

Lucian knew that Zexen knight's with there mediocre skill and numbers could nerve beat his skill. That was the problem with there's knights, their completely helpless against a truly skilled swordsmen. The last two knights came at Lucian as one but even that would not be enough to defined him.

For all the fighting that the Knights facing Lucian where doing the one's fighting Alice where at a loss. Four of them had enclosed Alice in a cercal but none made a move to attack.

"So what do we do?" one Knight asked his officer.

"What do you think? She is our enemy and that's all there is to it."

"I know but it feel's doesn't feel every knightly to attack a women, even more so given her… condition."

"Don't be so week!" The senior knight said as he drew his sword and pointed it at Alice like a teacher giving a lesson to a dense student.

"We're Knights of Zexen and we must defeat our enemy no mater who they are; Even if one of them happens to be a helpless damn cripple. Do you under stand me? Hey, what's with that look of terror?"

The hapless knight turned just in time to see Alice's fully extended leg come crashing down, heel first, onto his right shoulder. There was a horrible snapping sound of his shoulder being kick out of joint. With Alice's foot now planted firmly on the ground she whipped around on it an brought her other foot for a side kick to hit the knight stomach. The force of that kick would have laid him out on the ground but Alice quickly grasped the neck line of his armor and pulled him up; if only so her other fist could fly thru his open faces guard. The other knight's didn't need super hearing hear the sound of there comrades nose braking.

It could have ended there but Alice was relentless, again and again her fist struck the Knight's unprotected face. The two where moving backwards, the knight unable to regain his footing and Alice not letting him fall out of her grasp. Finally the knight's back hit a large think tree off the side of the path and Alice stopped her fist in mid strike as they stopped. Alice let go of him and it seem as if it was over but it wasn't. Just as she let go Alice leaned back and then slammed the palms of both of her hands into the poor knights chest. That last attack lifted him up off the ground and into the tree as his armor buckled and the tree cracked under Alice's power. Now she let him fall to the ground in a heap.

Alice stood there for a second over him looking down at him but not seeing him. The grime hard mask her face had become softened as she bowed polity to her defeated enemy. She then spoke to the knight as if he was still conscious enough to hear a word she said.

"Just so you know, I find the word 'cripple' very offices and I'd rather be called handy capable. Pleases try to consider the feeling of others. Now then, who's next?"

Alice said as she pointed at the other knights. It was a ironic that she didn't realize just how terrifying she was with her hand covered in the blood and what looked like a tooth. The other three knight wisely closed there face shields before they attacked her.

Still with all the nose the armor that the knight had on Alice knew where ever part of there body was. She knew how they were moving and what they were going to do before they did. More importantly Alice could think of a lest a dozen way to take them down; piece by piece if she wished.

Pilika was trying to talk her way out of a fight with the four knights that advised on her.

"Come on now I know my brother better then anyone so I'm sure he's innocent."

"Then give up now and we promise not harm will come to you."

"Can you really say that for sure? After all who know what will happen when some perverted old councilmen gets me all alone and helplessly bound. He'd make me disappear off into some dark room and do the most horrible and shameful things to me. Why is the life of such a beautiful flower like me so hard and unfair?" Pilika cried out to the unhearing heaven with waterfalls of tears pouring down her eyes.

"I don' know what you heard about us and our country but I assure you, on my sworn honor as a knight, that no such thing will happen to you."

"Really!"

"after all the don't think anyone in the Zexen coulise likes butch women."

"That and she has that squashed pug nosed face." Add anther knight helpfully.

"And that hair, my daughter liked to get boys hair cuts but she grow out of it when she was twelve."

"So you see Miss there really is no chances of you-Ouff" The knight fond it hard to speck with Pilika's Flower Staff into his stomach.

Using her staff as a lever Pilika flipped the Zexen over her shoulder like he was nothing. When he hit the ground Pilika leveled her staff horizontally over his head and fell down, cracked the full length of it against his body.

With Pilika down on the ground a second knight thought this was his chin and came running at her. Pilika easily took him out bye slamming the have brass tip of her staff into his knee as he got close in a move that was looked like she was shooting pool. His Knee bent in a very unnatural angle and he started to fall but before mother earth could embrace him the tip of Pilika's staff hit him on the chin.

Pilika quickly got to her feet in time to fight off the third knight who came at her swinging. The knight's blade was fast but Pilika was just a bit faster. With a powerful slap from her staff on the knight's wrist sent his blade tumbling out of his hands. That did give the knight a chance to grab one end of Pilika's staff with his free hand.

"Ha, we got you now brat!"

He held tight on tight to her staff thinking she was going to try an pull it way; So Pilika push it toward him. As the staff slip down his hand Pilika wrapped it around his elbow and behind his shoulder.

"Don't you Zexen knight's know anything about staff fighting? Let me tell you something the real trick of it is to use your staff like a lever. For instants, as I have my staff now I could easily break your arm with only the slightest effort."

Pilika leaned on her staff causing the knight to grown with pain as his arm was twisted in it's socket.

"You little bitch!"

"Seem I need to give you a lesson in manors too."

Pilika then gave a small lesson to the helpless knight and to make sure he got it she punctuated ever word she said with a swift kick to his stomach.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF KNIGHT? I'VE SEEN UNWASHED BANDIT'S WITH MORE CLASS AND. YOUR JUST A THIRD RATE THUG WITH A SWORD AND A FIRST RATE PERVERT WHO LIKES TO RUN AROUND IN A UGLY ORANGE SKIRT! DID YOU GET ALL THAT OR SHOULD I REPEAT MYSELF?"

"No, ma'am." The Zexen Knight said before falling down in a heap.

"Now then that just leave you." Pilika said as she glared hatefully at the last knight who had suddenly lost his nerve.

"You're the one who said I was a 'schussed pug nosed face' right?" There was an evil look in her eyes that could froze a man's soul. Yet the Zexen knight was undaunted.

"Acutely he was the guy who called you a pug nose." He answered and pointed at the second man she laid out.

"Really?"

"Yes, Really!"

Pilika ran thru the conversation in her mind and relayed that the knight was telling the truth.

"Yes well, so your right." Pilika choughs into her hand, as her rhythm was broken.

"Any way. I've save this for you creep! My secrete sure kill super move!"

"NO you haven't. Told you got the wrong guy!"

Pilika sighed.

"Details, details; just suck it up and take it like a man. My ultimate killing move!"

Pilika slowly closed her right hand into a fist, cracking each knuckle as she did.

"Golden Bird…"

She pulled back her arm windings up for a punch as the muscles and tending went rigid with energy.

"Holy Flower…"

An unnatural fire started to burn in Pilika's eyes as if her soul was on fire.

"Dragon Tooth…"

She started to charge at the Zexen knight ready to knock his head clean off. But before she could finish he screamed like a girl, turned and ran… into a low hanging branch of a tree. Reading himself unconscious.

"Glory Pun… Hey, I won! I would have liked to use my sure kill but as I always say; Any battle you can walk away from is a victory."

As Alice and Pilika had just finished beating up there opinionates Lucian struck down the last of the knights faceting him. The fight was hard but he pulled thru with out any major injuries. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he looked down at the four knights he had beaten.

"It's just like Teacher Klaus said, outside of the 'Six Might Zexen Knights' the rest are only subpar. Still thanks for the work out boys, you know if you guys had a mage with you thing could have gone edifyingly. Who am I'm fooling? We still kick you asses even with a skilled mage backing you losers up."

As Lucian started to walk away a powerful wave of blue magical energy flooded the whole area. It was the high level water healing spell Kindness Rain and it was rabidly healing all of all the Zexen Knights.

"Who the hell can cast such powerful magic? I was sure the Zexen's didn't have a mage with them!"

Lucian meant the question as rhetorical one but one of the knights who was getting his strength back answered anyway.

"Lady Chris is a True Rune barer. With her true water rune she can cast the most powerful healing spells with ease."

"You don't say. Man they give anyone a true rune wont they; here I thought I was so special."

The clang of metal rang out was Lucian locked swords with the Zexen Knights for the second time. This time thing where different, the knights knew how Lucian fought and would be more cautions. It seemed that the fire damage form Hugo's opening attack had faded as well.

Lucian found himself fighting against iron hard deafens of the knights with no an for a counter attack. If Lucian tried to attack any of the knight's he just leave himself valuable to attack for the other three but he could win a battle playing only on defiance. Lucian knew it and the Zexen Knights fighting him could feel it; That his defeat was only amateur of time now.

The other knights had likewise pulled themselves together and knew who the real thereat was, Hugo. Half of the knights that were fighting Alice and Pilika broke away and were now rushing to help their captain. Lucian could see this come but it was like he was dancing in a storm of blades as it was and could do nothing but look. To bad that look had cost Lucian as one of the knight charged into him and threw him off balances.

Lucian was wide open for an attack the other knight's hacked into him. Still Lucian defied his vital organs and such but doziness of smaller gashes and cuts covered his body. Then out of nowhere the mailed fist of a Zexen knight crashed into Lucian's head sending him down to the grown.

"Come on we have to help Lady Chris!"

"Right, I've had enough fun with this weakling."

"Don't worry boy well be back for you after we help Lady Chris finish off your barbarian friend."

"Hey, at least you gave us a good workout."

The four knight Lucian was fighting left him in the dirt as they joined up the other four going to help Chris. Using the very last scarps of his strength Lucian pulled himself to his feet and took off after the Zexen Knights. Knowing full well this he was totally out numbered.

"Should we be worried about that kid running after us?" Asked one of the Zexen knights as he saw Lucian chasing after them.

"Don't worry about him; That punk kid can't do anything without the Flame Champion and his girls around to help him."

When Lucian hear them say that something inside him snapped, or to put it more acutely, something got loose.

Lucian took his sword in both hands and called forth the power in his Flame Strike Rune on his left hand. As he did so and unnatural wave of energy filled him as his sword burst into fire red flames. With speed that was on pair with Hugo; Lucian ripped thru the rack of Zexen Knights with his burring sword flashing out to the right and left. In less then half a second he was infornt of the Knights, a blazing trail like a comet behind him. Then Lucian stopped dead infront center of them at turned to faces them all. The heat for his sword was excruciating but Lucian held on tighter as he raised it high over his head and yelled.

"DON'T BE SO DAMN COCKY!"

With that Lucian suing his sword around in a blazing wide arch. The air around the Knights seemed to shimmer form the heat and then with out warring the air around them exploded. The shock wave shock the trees as Zexen Knights tumbled to the ground or where thrown thru the air. When it was over the eight Knights where once again laid out cold; defeated by one blow from Lucian's sword.

'So this is the absolute limit of my strength and yet.…'

Lucian looked behind him as saw Hugo and Chris still fighting with all that they had. There Lucian saw the gap that existed between them, the gap that he would have to cross.

'… I still have along way to go.'

Ounces more the Blue healing light of Chris's rune filled the area as the beaten Zexen Knight's started to raise once again. Lucian sank into total disappear and had all but given up when cry of pain brought him back. It was Hugo's yelp as Chris's blade bit deeply into his left arm and he fell backwards.

'If I don't stop this now, Hugo, Pilika and Alice, all the people I love will all die!'

With that though Lucian turned to ran to Hugo praying he made in time. Lucian's back was grazed by a Knight's sword as he ran but even that didn't slow down as he flow like an arrow. Then in that few seconds as Lucian dashed to save his friend he was there. He was there with Tyr, Roui, Hugo, Chris, Geddo and anyone else who walked atop the path of destiny for the sake of the world. Lucian was there even if it was only for the befits of moments.

Hugo felt dizzy from blood lost and found it hard to focus. Yet Chris was nearly unscratched as her Healing Rain spells had undone any damage he gave her. It was all but over for Hugo as Chris aimed her final attack.

'Looks like I'll be seeing soon Lu, I'm sorry I could keep my promise and get even for you.'

Hugo raised his blade one last time for final attack when a hand clamped down on his wrist and a sword parried Chris's oncoming blow.

"Please, stop this now!" Lucian pleaded as he threw himself between the fighting heroes.

Chris seeped back but kept her sword at the reedy just in case Lucian attacked.

"Lady Chris Lightfellow, Noble Knight of Zexen, I shale give you the honor of escorting me and my friends to Viany del Zexay."

Lucian the did something Pilika and Alice thought was shocking, he dropped his sword. The sword that was his fathers, the sword Lucian cleaned and sharpened daily and never let a speak of dirt sully is sheen. Some where in the world a flock of pigs though, 'To hell with gravity' and took to the sky.

"You viscidly attack me and my men and now you have the gale to say we'll be your honor guard! I can't accept that."

"Your orders said 'by any means' to get me to Viany del Zexay. I think my free will is fall under that brood order. I started this fight and now I want to ended it with no one dead on either side."

It was true that although everyone would need healing and they'd be sore in the morning, no one was mortally injured.

Chris sheathed her sword an ordered her knight's to do so as well. Then she picked up Lucian's fallen sword and handed it to him.

'Thank the Goddess that this day has ended without death.'

"I shale see you and your guest safety to the Zexen capital."

Just then Louis came running over to Chris as if the hounds of hell where after him as he yelled out.

"Chris get down!"

Louis grabbed Chris and pulled her to the ground but as they fell a ray of magical white light hit Louis. Chris felt an intense pain flare thru out her body but it was Louis who was taking most of the punishment, his body acting as a shield for his caption. The attack was so powerful that if prayed Louis's grip of his captain and sent if flying backwards, he hit the grown twice and rolled to a stop some yards away. Louis did not get up. As everyone looked on in horror but someone was laughing at them. Laughing at Louis, at Chris, at Hugo, at Lucian and at everybody.

Chris tried to pull herself up but her body was numb with pain. Still she glared poisoned daggers at the laughing Shiro, who calmly walked toward them as steam and ozone raising off his right hand.

"What the hell so funny!"

"Ha he he he he. It's just that little fool thought he could save you by stop my attack using his body. Still the he took most of the damage but not all; that just means he's going to die slowly and I'll just kill you with my next attack."

"Final Flame!"

A raging ball of fire engulfed Shiro but somehow his right hand keep the flames at bay. With a flourish of his hand Shiro had canceled the attack looked over at Hugo who still had blood running down his left arm.

"You do have a short temper don't you?" Shiro said as he examined his still flawless manicure on his hand.

"I don't know who the hell you are but know this. Chris is mine, I won't let anyone else kill her do you under stand?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you as well, but a true Rune barer should never be underestimated."

The phantom shape of a long sword with a red dragon hilt begin to materialize ahead of Shiro. The sword became solid just as Shiro took in hand.

"Now this should even the odds. Oh, by the way 'Lady' Chris Lightfellow I just thought I should tell you something. You see the Duran orders for Lucian's arrest was all a lie. I just asked the Zexen Counsels how much it would cost to have you for a few days? They all gave me what they thought where high numbers but I could easy pay and then they happily obligated me. You see Chris the county you love so much sold you out like a street walking prostitute."

The twelve other Zexen Knights who have had there fill of Shiro charged him as one. Shiro sighed as he was not threat by the wave of Zexen steel that came rushing at him.

"So you insects want to feel the bite of my sword?-"

The large blade in Shiro's hand started to glow with a scarlet aura as the knight's came running.

"-Feel the bite of my Dragon King Sword!"

Then with a signal slash the Dragon King sword engulfed the knight's in a powerful crimson light. Lucian and his friends ducked as Chris covered Louis; the knights who attacked Shiro barely had time to scream. When the scarlet light faded there where no bodies just twelve twisted hunks of metal.

Hugo tried to cast anther fire spell but nothing happened.

"Damn it, what's happening?"

"Now, now: don't be so suspired Flame Champion? This sword I hold is an incarnation of one of the 27 True Runes, The Sovereign Rune to be exact . With it I can control any living thing, even the elemental spirits your rune draw power from are under my sway. However Lucian your Beast Rune in not under my power, if you give into it you just might be able to kill me. If there's a problem I could kill your friends if that's all that's stopping you."

"Pilika I want you to take that kid knight and Alice I want you to grab Chris and then both of you get the hell out of here."

"Bro your not going to…"

"I told you to get away from here, don't you understand that?"

"… Right."

Pilika then took Louis in her arms, he made a barley conscious cry as she did.

"Sorry kid just hold on till a little bit longer."

Alice had lifted Chris on her back and the knight's arms were draped around her neck. Even with all that armor the Zexen knight didn't seem to be a burden at all on Alice.

"Sorry but this is my lords wish, pleased don't think badly of me for kidnapping you."

"Why are you doing this? A few minutes ago we tried to kill each other."

"I believe it's because Lucian respects Hugo and will do anything in his power to make sure you live thru this ordeal. I don't really get it as Lucian is only doing this so Hugo can kill you later but I'm use to his odd whims like this."

The two then took off running, Shiro hadn't done a thing to stop them.

'All that matter is that Lucian losses himself to the Beast Rune's power.'

Shiro smiled on confidently in his victory as Lucian walked over to Hugo.

"Don't do this Lucian! A True Rune is always waiting for a chance to realse all of it's power. If you give in to that power you'll die and thus around you will too."

"Don't worry about that Hugo, I'm on my fourth wind of energy."

Without so much as a word of warring Lucian grabbed Hugo in his arms, his legs draped of on arm and his head resting on the other.

"Wow! Your kind of heave for a short guy but that's not a problem."

"What are you doing?"

"Simple Hugo. We're going to…"

Lucian quickly turned around a dashed way from Shiro.

"…RUN LIKE HECK!"

Shiro just looked on a bit dumfounded by it all. Shiro was about to give and walked away a sudden gust of wind blow thru the trees rustling the leafs. Shiro stopped dead in his tracks as he heard to the forest. The scars on his left arm started to weep blood just a little. He closed his eyes and took in the should.

"How nostalgic; it sounds like the sea. As I closes my eyes I can almost taste the salt air and feel the waves."

With that Shiro summoned a glowing golden cercal of light and disappeared.

Some ways away Pilika and Alice had stopped and where waiting for Lucian.

"Do you hear anything Alice?"

"Yes, something heading this way and fast."

"Hey it's Lucian and Hugo!"

But Lucian didn't stop or slow down as he past them.

"I thought I told you two to Run!"

Alice and Pilika started to run after Lucian again and all three of them were tearing thru the forest.

"Hey Bro how for do we have to run? I think we lost that Shiro creep."

"You Think! Well run till your positive we lost him!"

Somewhere far, far away form the Kuput forest and our heroes the man called Shiro teleported into a pillar of light in a pitch black room. The only things visible were five tall brass unlit candle holders. Yet as he arrived three of the candle's lit with flicking blue flames and three people appeared beside each one.

One was young women dressed in red Shinto priestesses robs and her long black hair held back with a fine gold hair ornament. Only a small part of her face was visible but she was beautiful even without the add of makeup. She was the "Lady in Red"

The second was man wearing a perfectly fitting long double breasted black coat that hugged him like a second skin. He was of thin and pale with sky blue hair and bangs that hung in front of his eyes. He was also the only one sitting, he was suspended by nothing but reclining covetable three in the air. This was the "Man in Long Coat"

Finally the last of three was the most sinister of them all, Shiro included. Garbed in black from his black hat to his black shoes he was almost invisible in the dark. In the small pool of light only a bit of his handsome faces could be seen. Yet as if that little light was too much his hat was cocked to the side to cover more of his face in shadow but a few stray strand of fine blond hair could be seen. This was the "Man in Black"

Shiro looked around at the other two unlit candles.

"I see were two members short."

The Man in Long Coat answered. "There are still way on the projects you sent them on but they report that all is on seclude. You however have returned empty handed; how unlike you Shiro."

"How dare you take such a tone with Master Shiro!"

The Lady in Red yelled back.

"It's all right and he has a point. I don't have Lucian with me but he is just the icing on the cake."

"That's nice but who likes cake with out icing? Fact I haven't had cake for so very long with or without icing I forget what they taste like." The Man in Long Coat answered off handily completely missing the point.

Shiro ignored his floating subordinate. "None the less, I believe that not only the Flame Champion but The Sliver Maiden will throw there lot in with the young Prices; completely ignorant of who their really dealing with. So with that we can move up our time table and now begin operations. "

The man in Long Coat and Lady in Red where suspired to hear this but the Man in Black was hessonite.

"Are you sure about this Shiro? I know from expert that the Stars of Destiny should not be underestimated."

The Lady in Red looked at him strangely.

"That's very odd coming from you? You usually look forward to a good blood bath."

"I'm just specking from my past encounter."

Shiro seemed to agree with The Man in Black's words.

"You have a point and we can't make there journey to Higheast easy."

Shiro then turned to The Lady in Red.

"I will need your help and help of our 'hostess' to ready a little present for our would be hero's."

"As you wish my master."

With that both the pillar of light Shiro was in and blue flame by The Lady in Red disappear along with them. The Man in Long Coat seem overjoyed by the news.

"Finally we can begin and what a beginning it's going to be! I think I'll have a drink in honor of this day. Oh how I wonder if the famed Silver Maiden is as pure as her name. I do so hope I can have a taste of her to find out."

His candle went out as he disappear with a laugh.

Alone the Man in Black ponder there rapid changing events and where they take him.

"A 'beginning' no this is more of an ending. An ending to…"

The Man in Black reached out with his bare hand and crushed his candle's flame.

"… Everything."

Then the darkness embraced him away like a lover, for that man's only true friend was that which was darker then him.

Meanwhile back in the Kuput forest the Group had finally found a place to rest and were tending to there injures.

Pilika fell back with a sigh as she finished casting the last Kindness Drop her water rune could manage. It had taken all of them but Louis's fever had broken and he was now resting. Alice was casting a healing wind on Hugo but Lucian was bandaging his own wounds himself.

"Thank you Alice."

"Don't worry about it, we're friends now. I can manage one more Healing Wind if you need it Lucian."

"I can lick my own wounds, you should use it on the Lady Knight."

Chris was hesitant at first but gave into the healing green magic. Pilika looked at her brother very impressed with him.

"I got to hand it to you bro I didn't think you had the commonsense to run away like that. I think your growing up."

"I just can't die here, now that I have the True Beast Rune my life has meaning. With this rune I now have the power I always dreamed of, the power to unite Highland and free her from Duran."

Pilika looked away where she heard him say; now that my life has meaning.

'Your life is always important and had meaning Lucian don't you dare think otherwise.'

'With this rune I can finally get even. The assholes in Harmona who ounces spat at me and called me garbage till I'd cry, now they can piss themselves when I howl like a wolf on the hunt.'

"You're a fool." Chris said simply.

"What was that?"

"You think power is everything then you're a damned fool. You need wisdom, heart and convictions if you hope to get anything out of this life. Blindly worshiping power will only lead you to an early grave."

"Well that was a lovely fairy tail; did your daddy tell it to you? In the real world the strong take what they want and the week get the leftovers. That's what I learned in Harmonia. Your knights and the kid over there are one example. They all had strong hearts but not the power to back up those convictions of theirs. Someday with this rune's help I'll have the power to defeat that basted Shiro."

"How do you know Shiro?"

Chris asked now hoping to change the subject to a useful one.

"I don't personally just by his reputation and it's not a good one."

"Tell me anyway. I want to know more about that monster."

"Alice you do it, your better at explaining things."

"Ok, well where to being. The man called Shiro, age unknown, nationally unknown and not a authorized citizen of any country. Best guess is that he's form the Gaien Sea. People that know of him think he's just a fake mystic how cons the rich and superstitious. People that know better realize that he is pulling all the stings in Higheast for the past three years. As Shiro has the current regional governor of Higheast, Jess, under his power."

The more Chris thought about this the more she thought of her own Zexen counsel and how they and Shiro had used her. Chris couldn't face the Zexen counsel with her accusations. They would just denied ever giving the order and say it was Shiro who tricked her. Shiro on the other hand was someone she could get to but that would mean going to Higheast.

"Lucian, I want to go with you to Higheast. I can't let the deaths of my men go unpunished. The only way to get that justice is working with you."

"Well Hugo what do you think; do we let Chris tag along with us?"

"I don't mind and she will be a strong ally in our fight. So I'm all for her coming along."

"Don't you hate her?"

"I don't hate Chris as much a I want too kill her."

"She just over there so go knife her and get if over with?"

"That's not what I mean. It needs to be a fair duel, just me and her, it has to be pure."

"Man I didn't think you had such a poetic said to you. Ok, Chris if you can throw away your Knight's pride and take orders from me you can join us."

"Thank you Lucian."

"Don't thank me, the one you should thank is Hugo."

Chris blushed just a bit and couldn't make eye contacted with Hugo.

"Thanks."

Hugo gave no reply.

"I'm going to." The week voice of Louis rasped out as he tried to sit up.

Lucian sighed but really he was in position to turndown an offer for help.

"Ok, sure but get some rest your no good to me near death. I'm going nod off now so don't wake me till I get my own ass up."

With that Lucian and eve one closed there eyes and started to sleep. However before going to sleep Hugo slip over next to Chris.

"Well Chris, Looks like we'll be fighting side by side again."

"So it dose."

End Part Three

I'm sorry if this was hard to read but I gave it my best to make it clear. If it's still not well then that's the level of my skill. Still now we have our villains in the story.

Lady in Red. Submissive female in all groups of villains. Blindly loyalty to Shiro and severs him with her mind, soul, and body.

Man in Long Coat. Somewhat of a carefree pleaser seeking joy punk. he doesn't seem human in some ways.

Man in Black. Yuber?

Shiro. The bad guy of the story and our hero's main antagonist. I should say a few things about him. Yes, he's gay and No, this is not a GayEvil homophobia thing of mine. I just want my villain to be different then the other Suikoden villains. Jowy, Luc, and Cray all where man driven by a deep and moving belief in something. Shiro has no such convictions; his plans are only for his own interest and not for any grater good. He uses people and doesn't care if they live or die. I'm aiming for Albedo from Xenosaga but more sane. Which makes perfect senses as their both about the color white.


End file.
